1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window covering systems and, more specifically, to an Improved Vehicle Curtain.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that parked vehicles with the windows closed will build up intense amounts of heat inside when the sun is out. These intensely hot conditions are dangerous to persons entering the vehicle, and are destructive to the seats and other furnishings within the passenger compartment. Furthermore, many vehicle owners would desire privacy inside their vehicle as long as the means for obtaining this privacy were convenient to use. To solve these problems many types of windshield curtains and covers have evolved. We shall look at four pertinent devices in particular.
Sarver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,245 discloses a "vehicle windshield curtain for inhibiting heat transfer." The Sarver device is, essentially, a heat transfer-inhibiting curtain that attaches to the windshield of a vehicle by hook-and-loop fasteners. When the curtain is taken down from the windshield, it is left laying on the dashboard or is bundled up and put elsewhere in the vehicle.
There are three significant problems with the Sarver curtain system: (1) the user must glue or otherwise permanently attach hook-and-loop fasteners to the top and bottom of the windshield before the curtain can be hung; and (2) the curtain is not easily stowed when not in use--a curtain laying on the dashboard will prevent the defrost vents from being used to defog the windshield. Furthermore, sticking it under the seat or in some other place in the passenger compartment simply takes up too much space and makes it difficult to install when desired. What is needed is a curtain system that installs over a vehicle's windshield or other window quickly and easily, and can be stowed at the window itself so that no additional space in the vehicle is taken. Furthermore, it would be preferred if no permanent mounting system were required so that the system could be removed from the vehicle or other installation when the vehicle is sold. Also, the Sarver system cannot be used to cover the side windows of the vehicle.
Polizzi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,957 discloses a "quickly removable windshield curtain" that is, essentially, a curtain that is affixed to the windshield by a plurality of suction cup-type and hook-and-loop type mounting devices. The Polizzi device suffers from the identical problems that the Sarver system has, in that it requires permanent installation and does not permit the user to stow the curtain at the windshield without interfering with the dashboard, etc.
Ebrahimzadeh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,102 is a "windshield curtain" that consists of a vertically pleated curtain that is held to the windshield on one end by suction cup-type fasteners: the opposing end is then stretched horizontally across the windshield and attached to the other side of the windshield with more suction cup-type fasteners. When not in use, the Ebrahimzadeh curtain is released from one set of fasteners and stowed at the other fastening point via a strap.
While the Ebrahimzadch system does solve both of the aforementioned problems of the Sarver and Polizzi devices, it creates another problem. The Ebrahimzadeh system mandates a stiff, pleated curtain; while this may be fine on some windshields, it is not very flexible in its application. Windshields and other vehicle windows come in a variety of shapes and sizes and also have a variety of other apparatus surrounding them, such as rear view mirrors. The Ebrahimzadeh requires different sized curtain heights and possibly shapes in order that it be installable in all different types of vehicles. This is not commercially feasible. What is needed is a curtain system that is "one-size-fits-all", in that a single type of system can be installed on a wide variety of surfaces, shapes and configurations.
Mirza. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,776 is another curtain for vehicle windows that comprises an elastic cord suspended from a pair of suction cup members stuck to the window. While the Mirza system is collapsible and easily stored, it suffers from two other problems: (1) since the cord is suspended from the window, it is limited in its utility for covering side windows, since the side windows usually roll up and down (one would need to continually re-position the suction cups; and (2) since the cord is elastic and has no rigidity, it will sag in between the pair of suction cup members, making it unsatisfactory for wide span windows.